Firearms, firearm systems, firearm platforms, firearm structures, modular firearm components and structures, firearm accessories, modular firearm accessories, and methods for providing and storing modular firearm accessories within the structure of a firearm, firearm system or firearm platform are limited in utility, interchangeability, reliability, durability, features, and costliness.